Contamination of medical devices, such as catheters and drainage tubes, by infectious organisms is a significant issue in the medical community. Hemodialysis catheters allow patients with renal disease to have toxins removed from their bloodstream. Without the use of catheters, many of these patients would not survive. However, long-term hemodialysis catheters have a serious drawback in that a significant percentage of catheters fail due to infection, resulting in elevated mortality rates and large annual healthcare costs associated with treatment. Furthermore, bloodstream infections are a leading cause of death in the United States, and many of those infections are attributable to vascular access devices. The mortality rate associated with such infections is considerable.
Infectious organisms typically colonize a catheter in three distinct ways. First, the infectious organisms may colonize the catheter by traveling in the bloodstream and eventually adhering to the catheter. This form of transmission is believed to be rare. Second, the infectious organisms may colonize the catheter by traveling along the outer wall of the catheter after entering at the catheter's body exit site. This method of infection transmission has been greatly reduced by tunneling the catheter under the skin for several centimeters, and by the addition of a cuff on the outer wall of the catheter. Body tissue grows into the cuff and creates a barrier for infection. Third, the infectious organisms may colonize the inner lumen of the catheter, entering at the hub and/or adaptor of the catheter, eventually migrating down the lumen of the catheter to the bloodstream. This method of infection transmission is a leading cause of bloodstream infections in patients with long-term indwelling catheters. Therefore, a need exists for improved devices, systems, and methods for eliminating, treating, and preventing such contamination.
The present invention prevents, reduces and can even eliminate infectious organisms within the inner luminal surface of a catheter or other similar medical devices by providing a means for the prolonged presence of an antimicrobial agent and/or providing a means for periodically scrubbing the lumen of the catheter or other medical device to remove the biofilm in which infectious organisms proliferate.